1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrothermal composite material and an electrothermal actuator using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrothermal actuator is a membrane structure of which main material is polymer. When a current is applied, a temperature of the polymer is increased, which can lead to a sensible volume expansion of the polymer, and then the membrane structure bends and the electrothermal actuator is activated. Thus, electrode materials of the electrothermal actuator are required to be excellent conductive, flexible, and thermally stable due to its operating principle.
Composite materials containing carbon nanotubes are conductive and already being used as the electrothermal composite materials. When a current is applied, the electrothermal composite materials containing carbon nanotubes can generate heat. Then a volume of the electrothermal composite materials containing carbon nanotubes is expanded and the electrothermal composite materials are bended. Conventional electrothermal composite materials containing carbon nanotubes include a flexible polymer matrix and carbon nanotubes dispersed in the flexible polymer matrix. However, a deformation of conventional electrothermal composite materials containing carbon nanotubes is not large enough, and a response rate of conventional electrothermal composite materials is slow, which are not beneficial to practical application.